cityofeternalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Item values
Introduction Page scope: Provide item price listings usable during gaming. The listings below tell item values in rubies, when selling to a merchant. The merchant price is 4 times higher. Street prices for items are usually at least 200% or higher, but always completely negotiable. A guide to using items in making can be found here: Making made easy. Items alphabetically Harvested, looted or otherwise acquired items, but no clothes and no weapons (see those below) Agate 325 (1300) Alabaster Statue 240 (@ Pet Crypt, Los Perros Dog Park) Aluminum 325 (1300) Amber 835 Amethyst 550 Apricot 0 Bamboo Fiber 550 Banana 325 (1300) CONSUME? Black Raspberry 835 Bone Statue 288 Broken Bloodstone 84 (@ Shadowy Work Tunnel killing larva) Broken Sunstone 144 Camomille 550 Carnelian Statue 192 Cat Eye's Quartz 55 Cheap Crystal 12 Cheap Quartz 2 Chipped Bone 325 (1300) Chipped Calcite 180 Chipped Garnet 120 Chromium 0 Chrushed Agate 72 Chrushed Azurite 132 Copper 0 Corpse Blossom 0 Cotton Fiber 325 Coral Statue 432 Cracked Blue Topaz 14 Cracked Cavansite 24 Cracked Sapphire 156 Crooked Bone 550 Crude Carnelian 18 Crude Rhodonite 28 Crushed Azurite 132 Dusk Blooms 160 (CONSUME) Dusty Topaz 12 Egg Nogg 0 (@ Commercial district, group mission "Attention Zombie Shoppers") Faux Obsidian 6 Feverfew 0 CONSUME LIVE UP Flawed Hematite 26 Flawed Onyx 16 Flawed Amethyst 60 WIDE BLUE YONDER Flax Fiber 55 Fractured Peridot 20 Fractured Rhyolite 30 Foggy Halite 22 Glowing Statue 480 Gouged Bone 160 Grave Fungus 55 (CONSUME) Hematite Statue 384 (Gaiana's Town House/Valencie Heights) Hemp Fiber 160 Iron 55 Jade Statue 336 Jasper 160 Lapislazuli Statue 144 Lead 160 Lemon 160 life restore 800 Lime 0 Luminiscent Statue 720 (@ Aubergine's Jewelry/Commercial district) Malachite Statue 96 Mangled Hide 55 Milk Thistle 325 (1300) Misshapen Malachite 24 Nickel 550 Opal Statue 528 Orange 55 life restore Pear 550 Peppermint Oil 0 life extend +680 Platinum 0 Plum 835 Pokeweed 0 Polished Bone 835 (@ Aubergine Fine Jewelers) Pomegranate 0 CONSUME fill life up 1000 Pristine Hide 835 (@ Aubergine Fine Jewelers) Pyrite 0 Red Jasper 8 Rose Quartz 0 (55 ohais) Rough Hide 325 Ruby Statue 672 (@ Cultist) Sapphire 0 Silk 835 Silver 0 Smooth Hide 550 Split Tourmaline 36 Split Turquoise 96 Splintered Bone 55 Silver 0 Stinging Nettle 0 Synthetic Jade 108 Synthetic Serpentine 48 Tattered Hide 160 Topaz 0 Turquoise 0 Uncut Malachite 10 (@ Pet Crypt/Los Perros Dog Park) Vibrant essence 0 (@ Aubergine Fine Jewelers) Clothes and dyes Listed for convenience & regardless, if made from recipes or not Name resale ohais Acolyte Mary Janes (female) 1025 Acolyte Pencil Skirt (female) 3025 Acolyte Track Jacket (male) 0 Acolyte Tank Top (female) 1025 Apple Heels (female) 2175 Apple Short Sleeve Shirt (female) 2175 Bamboo Heels (female) 2175 Bamboo Nehru Jacket (male) 0 Blessing Hooded Coat (female) 0 Bloom Dye 0 Blood Red Hiking Boots (male) 0 Blood Red Sneakers (male) 0 Brown Tar Dye 1200 Brown Tar Heels (female) 2075 Chestnut Cowboy Boots (male) 0 Chestnut Sneakers (male) 1125 Cinnamon Rockabilly Shirt (male) ??? Cloudy Knee High Boots (female) 0 Cypress Dye 300 Deep Olive Heels (female) 2125 Deep Olive Skinny Jeans (male) 0 Dragon Fruit Short Shorts (female) 0 Dusk Skinny Jeans (male) 0 Eclipse Baby Doll Dress (female) 0 Eclipse Bell Bottom Pants 1600 Eclipse Dye 1500 Eclipse Jean Mini Skirt (female) 2600 Enduring Spaghetti Strap Minidress (female) 0 Evening Turtleneck Sweater (male) 3175 Fern Fatigue Pants (male) 5125 Fern Winter Coat (female) 5125 Foam Board Shorts (male) 0 Forest Baby Doll Dress (female) 0 Forest School Girl Skirt (female) 0 Forest Winter Coat (female) 5050 Golden Chalice Mini Skirt (female) 0 Groundcover Knee High Boots (female) 0 Haze Bomber Jacket (male) 0 Hidden Meadow Fatigue Jacket (male) 0 Hidden Meadow Heels (female) 2050 Isle of Pines Fatigue Jacket (male) 0 Isle Of Pines Knee High Boots (female) 0 Lemon Sweater (female) 0 Light Pewter Hooded Coat (female) 3050 Light Pewter Leggings (female) 5050 Mango Hooded Coat (female) 3050 Mango V Neck Tee (female) 2550 Moss Dye 1800 Moss Pencil Skirt (female) 3125 Moss Short Sleeve Shirt (female) 2125 Nightmare Work Boots (male) 0 Oak Dye 1200 Oak Hiking Boots (male) 2575 Oak Hoodie (male) 0 Olivine Bomber Jacket 2600 Pewter Baby Doll Shirt (female) 2050 Pewter Tank Top (female) 1050 Raven Work Boots (male) 0 Regal Hiking Boots (male) 0 Regal Mary Janes (female) 0 Regal Tank Top (female) 0 Ridge Bell Bottom Pants (female) 1675 Royal Short Shorts (female) 0 Sable Jeans (male) 3025 Shell Sneakers (male) 1175 Silver Hiking Boots (male) 0 Silver Punk Pants (male) 0 Silver Sneakers 0 Sky Baby Doll Shirt (female) 0 Smog Bomber Jacket (male) 0 Solemn Dye 2100 Solemn Capri Pants (female) 2150 Song PVC Vinyl Pants (female) 0 Spice sneakers (male) 1050 Spirit Dye 0 Spirit Knee High Boots (female) 0 Spirit Tank Top (female) 0 Stealth Work Boots (male) 3025 Thicket Board Shorts (male) 0 Thicket Dye 600 Twilight Cowboy boots (male) 0 Whisper Dye 0 Wildflower Knee High Boots (female) 0 Weapons and equipment alphabetically Listed for convenience & regardless, if made from recipes or not Black Wool Sock 21 (lvl 25) Blood Ruby Watch 21 (lvl 25; +41 Life) Fist of Blind Rage 25 (lvl 25; 119 DPS, +28 Attack, +93 Life) Fused Metal Gear 21 (lvl 25; +41 Life) Half Gnawed Pencil 21 (lvl 25; +22 Defense) Masquerade Brooch 21 (lvl 25; +22 Attack) Onyx Cluster Necklace 10 (lvl 5) Orb of The Chronicle 21 (lvl 25; 105 DPS, +8 Attack, +107 Life) Vintage Clip on Earring 36 (lvl 45) Estimate item value There seems to be no common rule of thumb to estimate an item's value, other than a combination of • it's merchant price, • it's resale price to a merchant and very importantly • it's value in recipes, which can be hard to estimate without having made many items already. At last it is need vs. availability, that defines the most of an item's street price, just like on a real free market. So you should always tell the seller, that his/her item price is too high, when it feels like this to you. The seller will be forced to explain, why the item price is as offered. And quickly you have a healthy negotiation process going. Category:Trading Category:Harvesting Category:Merchants Category:Inventory